Grand Fantasia MMORPG
by Kuto-chan
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si los personajes de soul eater fueran personas normales y jugaran a un juego online? ¿Y si son compañeros de clase sin darse cuenta? ¿El director de la escuela es el jefe de un gremio en este juego? Pues este fic tratara de eso. UA
1. Prologó

Bueno que puedo decir… esta historia se me ocurrió cuando hablaba con unos amigos que se pusieron a jugar al Grand fantasia (GF) y yo no puedo porque mi internet es muy lento D: asique se me ocurrió esta historia =D.

Sumari: ¿Qué pasaría si los personajes de soul eater fueran personas normales y jugaran a un juego online? ¿Y si son compañeros de clase sin darse cuenta? ¿El director de la escuela es el jefe de un gremio en este juego? Pues este fic tratara de eso todos juegan al Grand fantasia y incluso los profesores juegan, claro que esto no lo saben los alumnos. UA al principio no habrá parejas pero luego empezara a haber SoulxMaka como pareja principal y también habrá Black*StarxTsubaki y kidxcrhona si me piden alguna otra pareja quizás. Habrán algunos personajes míos (OC) bueno denle una oportunidad Porfaaa.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Soul Eater no me pertenecen…. Por desgracia, sino habría soulxmaka y black*starxtsubaki en el anime y en el manga, el juego de Grand fantasia no me pertenece, pero la historia sí que me pertenece (por fin algo que me pertenezca… creo… =D).

Como estoy vaga será un prologo.. ósea solo unas dos páginas de Word.

Bueno a leer

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Una chica de cenizo cabello salía de lo que parecía ser su casa/apartamento con una especie de maletín, se dirigió al apartamento de al lado y toco al timbre, una señora alta con el cabello negro en una trenza que le llegaba hasta la cintura abrió la puerta.

- a Maka que bueno que hayas venido, ¿quieres quedarte a cenar?- pregunto la señora con una sonrisa.

- buenas tardes , si me quedare a cenar y a dormir si no es molestia-contesto la chica llamada Maka.

-Claro que no es problema Maka, Tsubaki está en su cuarto- dijo la mientras dejaba pasar a la chica.

La joven se paro delante de una puerta donde ponía Tsubaki y estaba decorada con imágenes de animes y videojuegos , toco dos veces a la puerta y una chica alta, bien formada, con cabello negro ahora suelto hasta un poco mas debajo de la cintura y ojos azules abrió la puerta y dejo entrar a Maka.

- ¡Tsubaki! Mi prima encontró un juego online genial- dijo la rubia ceniza a su amiga una vez que esta había cerrado la puerta de su cuarto.

- ah, es verdad que a Blair también le gustan los MMORPG, bueno ¿qué juego es?- pregunto curiosa la pelinegra.

-…- maka se queda pensativa- esto… ahora no me acuerdo el nombre je,je- la pelinegra se cayó para atrás y luego se levanto y ve que maka ya se había instalado en su cuarto y a sacado el portátil (laptop) con el que había llegado a su casa.- a si aquí esta se llama grand fantasia- dijo la chica emocionada y la pelinegra enciende su ordenador de mesa y se pone a descargar el juego como Maka ya que esta ultima tenía tanta prisa por contarle del juego a tsubaki que se le olvido descargarlo en su casa.- oye Tsubaki ¿tu personaje que va a ser?

- bueno creo que será Asesina- respondió mientras miraba las clases de personajes- ¿y tu Maka-chan?- pregunto mientras giraba con la silla y miraba a su amiga.

- umm… esta difícil elegir pero creo que será paladín- dijo bastante pensativa- mi personaje se llamara Jade34 ¿y tu personaje como se llamara?- pregunto mientras registraba el nombre en el juego y empezaba a crear su personaje.

- um… Creo que la llamare Kunai22- contesto a su mejor amiga mi entras hacia lo mismo que ella, todos los personajes empezaban con la misma ropa, la ropa de chica consistía en una falda corta que llegaba a la mitad del muslo y un top (si quieren ver como son los personajes miren los links de mi perfil), el personaje de Tsubaki tenía ojos azules y el cabello negro y ondulado hasta los hombros, en cambio el personaje de Maka tenía ojos verdes y el cabello rubio recogido en dos coletas, y un mechón de pelo pasaba por su frente, al principio empezabas con una espada, las dos se pusieron a jugar y algunas horas después se fueron a dormir.

,.,.,.,.,.,.,. ,. ,. ,. ,. ,. ,. ,. ,. ,. ,. ,. ,. ,. ,. ,. ,. ,. ,. ,. ,. ,. ,. ,. ,. ,. ,. ,. ,. ,. ,. ,. ,. ,. ,. ,. ,. ,. ,. ,. ,. ,. ,. ,. ,. ,. ,. ,. ,.

Por la misma hora que Maka entro a la casa de su amiga…

Un chico de cabello negro con tres rayitas blancas solo en un lado de este tenía dos móviles idénticos en las manos y tecleaba dos números distintos a la vez.

_- Soul Evans ¿con quién hablo?- _dijo una voz a otro lado del teléfono, parecía bastante aburrido.

- Soul, soy yo Kid, uno de tus mejores amigos ¿recuerdas?- dijo el pelinegro mientras esperaba a que su otro amigo descolgara el teléfono.

_**- ¡YOHOO! ¿QUE PASA SIMPLE MORTAL? ECHABAS DE MENOS A TU DIOS –**_ grito un chico al otro lado de la línea.

_- ¿ese fue Black? ¿Está en tu casa? – _pregunto un alvino tumbado en su cama mientras leía un manga.

- si fue Black, no Black no te echo de menos ¬¬, y no soul, Black no está en mi casa, solo es que casi me deja sordo ¬¬ - les respondió a los dos con un tono de fastidio para luego continuar emocionado- encontré un MMORPG muy simétrico y me preguntaba si jugarían con migo al MMORPG.

_-bueno vale podría se cool, bueno ahora me conecto a msn- _dicho esto colgó la llamada.

- eh, ¡soul espera no cuelgues!- después de eso oyó un piiiii al otro lado de la línea- a colgado… Bueno Black conéctate a msn tú también- término suspirando de cansancio el pelinegro.

_**-¡CLARO! ¡TU GENIAL DIOS PUEDE HACERTE ESE FAVOR Y JUGAR CONTIGO A ESE MMORPG PARA QUE MI GRANDEZA TE ILUMINE!-**_ dijo el peliazul y colgó también.

El pelinegro se sentó en la silla de su habitación que estaba ordenada simétricamente y les mando el link de juego a cada uno, esa noche no jugaría porque el ya era nivel 8 según él un número muy simétrico, apago el ordenador, cogió su celular y marco un numero.

_-moshi moshi- _

- me he enterado de que pasado mañana vendrás al Shibusen- dijo el pelinegro mientras se acomodaba el pijama simétricamente.

_- se suponía que era una sorpresa- _dijo la voz de una chica al otro lado de la línea

-te he echado bastante de menos- dijo el pelinegro con nostalgia

-_ bueno me voy a dormir aun tenemos que arreglar cosas mañana para el cambio de instituto - _dijo la voz de esa chica y colgó.

- bueno será mejor que yo también me duerma- se dijo a sí mismo el ojidorado y dejo el teléfono en su mesita de noche y luego se fue a dormir.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Bueno las imágenes de los personajes de las chicas tendrán que esperar.

¿Quién será la chica con la que hablaba?

Review?

Por favor dejen sus críticas constructivas, amenazas etc. Y si les gusto dejen un Review por favor *w*

Bueno etto no podre publicar otro capítulo en una semana porque estaré en Francia 8 horas en coche… esto parece planeado por kid XXD bueno eso una amiga me secuestra y me lleva de viaje a Francia pero no os preocupéis intentare pensar en ideas para este fic… y que no estén relacionadas con Francia XP… Hasta hoy por mediodía (hora española) podre ver si me mandaron reviews asique manden muchos porfaa.


	2. Y ¿que pasa en la escuela?

Ya sé que me tarde mucho en poner la conti pero es que no tenía mucha imaginación para este fic, tenía muchas ideas pero no sabía cómo juntarlas DX bueno pues aquí está el primer capítulo oficial XD que disfruten de la lectura.

Disclaimer: Soul eater y Grand Fantasia no me pertenecen ( por ahora)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Y… ¿qué pasa en la escuela?**

Un chico pelinegro con tres rayitas blancas a un lado de la cabeza esperaba fuera de un salón de clase (en medio del pasillo) mirando sus dos relojes que tenía en cada muñeca, fue derribado por un par de chicas, al menos era lo que parecían, que ni siquiera se pararon a ayudarle y siguieron rumbo a algún lugar que en este momento al chico no le importaba, solo le importaba que al caer al suelo su traje se había quedado en una posición asimétrica así que se dio prisa en ponerlo bien, y miró los relojes en los que ponían que eran ya las ocho en punto, así que entró apresuradamente y se sentó en su lugar de todos los días, uno que estaba en el centro de la clase y a sus lados se sentaban sus dos mejores amigos, Soul estaba dormido… y Black… Black*Star no estaba alardeando de si mismo… 1… 2… 3… 4… 5… 6… 7… ( n/a: me estoy cansando de poner números/ Kid: pero el siete es muy asimétrico D= / yo: Ok… ) 8…

- espera un momento algo no encaja aquí- se dijo a si mismo Kid pero lo suficiente alto para que Soul lo oyera.

- hey, te refieres a que no está Black, eso es porque se va a saltar la primera clase ya que tenemos con Stein- dijo sentándose en una pose _cool._

- ¡no puedo tener un lado vacio a mi lado y el otro no!- grito el ojidorado levantándose de su asiento provocando que todos los alumnos le miraran pero al oír el sonido de unas ruedas acercándose se sentaron inmediatamente incluyendo el ojidorado que dejo de hablar automáticamente.

La puerta del salón se abrió y entro un profesor con bata de laboratorio, gafas y un tornillo en la cabeza.

-Bueno alumnos siéntense hoy tenemos dos nuevas Alumnas- dijo el profesor que se pauso un momento- bueno pasen ya- dijo a la puerta y esta se abrió dejando ver a dos chicas rubias una más alta que la otra pero con menos busto que la pequeña que tenía un toque infantil pintado en su cara a la vez que su pelo ni siquiera le llegaba a los hombros y la mayor tenía el pelo que le llegaba un poco mas debajo de los hombros, las dos iban vestidas con un sombrero vaquero una blusa roja (n/a: o lo que sea . no soy buena con esto de la ropa) la rubia mayor con un pantalón vaquero (jeans) largo y la pequeña con uno corto, las dos llevaban unos botines negros- Bueno preséntense a la clase.

- Yo soy Elizabeth Thompson pero llámenme Liz- dijo la mayor seriamente.

- Yo soy Patricia Thompson pero me gusta que me llamen Patty, ah también me encantan las jirafas- dijo la pequeña con aire infantil y luego saco un peluche de jirafa y le partió el cuello sin razón aparente.

-bien siéntense donde quieran y empecemos la clase… y para el que se ose interrumpirme… le diseccionare- dijo lo ultimo con una sonrisa macabra en el rostro mientras sacaba un bisturí, y todos los alumnos abrían sus libros de texto de biología- a por cierto… hoy no diseccionaremos nada- dijo el profesor con un tono triste mientras que los alumnos festejaban mentalmente por no tener que matar a un pobre e inocente animalito. Al final término llegando el esperado final de clases, el profesor ya se había ido de la clase y aun quedaban dentro de esta cuatro personas.

- ¡KID! ¡KID! ¡KID! ¡Ya estamos aquí!- dijo la menor de las Thompson acercándose al ojidorado mientras aplaudía.

-Hey hola primo- dijo la mayor de las Thompson.

- he, ¿ya se termino la clase?- pregunto el alvino desde su asiento.

- Hola primas, si Soul ya termino la clase, ellas son mis primas, chicas él es mi amigo Soul- dijo el pelinegro con tres rayitas a un lado de la cabeza.

- hola- dijo el chico de ojos rojos con su típica pose de chico _cool. _Des pues de eso fueron los cuatro juntos a la salida pero Soul se había olvidado de su mochila en clase(n/a: a mí me paso algo parecido una vez, no me olvide de mi mochila pero si de mi bolso y tuve que volver al último piso cuando ya estaba en la planta baja DX ).

- yo tengo que volver al salón nos vemos luego- dijo el peliblanco con voz cansada y se fue caminando con su pose _cool_.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cuando el alvino llego y abrió un poco la puerta vio que en el salón de clases habían dos chicas asique se quedo escuchando la conversación, una bastante desarrolladla y otra bueno… digamos que no se notaban sus curvas, (Maka: hey que dices de mi /saca un libro de no se sabe donde/ Yo: hey que no te he llamado plana ni poco desarrolladla solo dije que no se notaban tus curvas. Maka: bueno vale ¬¬) el estaba observando a la rubia de ojos esmeraldas, no sabía porque pero le parecía muy bonita, las dos chicas estaban hablando de un anime que habían visto la noche anterior después de haber jugado.

- está bien shugo chara (n/a: es que he empezado a leer el maga y me encanta, ahora lo estoy leyendo XP ) lo que no me gusta es que Ikuto sea un pervertido- dijo Maka con un poco de enfado en lo último que dijo.

-Bueno Maka-chan eso es lo que leda el carácter al personaje- Dijo Tsubaki con una gotita en su frente- ahora vayámonos que sino Blair se preocupara- dijo intentando cambiar de tema para que su amiga no pensara en Shugo chara y Ikuto ya que se notaba que ese personaje no le gustaba (n/a: no entiendo como no le odia si es bastante sexy *¬*), pero Tsubaki sabía que era porque su padre era un mujeriego que a su amiga le desagradaran los personajes de ese estilo. El alvino que se encontraba detrás de la puerta retrocedió unos pasos lentamente para que no notaran que había estado ahí todo el tiempo y luego avanzo hacia la puerta y la abrió como el que no quiere la cosa pero no se dio cuenta que la rubia abrió la puerta al mismo tiempo así que quedaron muy cerca el uno del otro, la ojiverde se sonrojo y aparto de inmediato, en cambio el ojirubi miro para otro lado y avanzo hacia su asiento como si no hubiera ocurrido nada, mientras tanto las chicas se fueron, y la pelicenizo seguía aun muy sonrojada por lo que acababa de ocurrir (Maka: Oye! ¿Porque me pones en situaciones tan incomodas. Yo: deja de interrumpirme ò.ó ya tendrás tu espacio en la parte de abajo, si me vuelves a interrumpir dejare que soul te haga lo que él quiera, y te dejare indefensa muajajajajaajaja /risa sicópata/ Maka: ok O.O ).

- ¿Maka-chan estas bien? Estas un roja, ¿no estarás enferma?- pregunto la pelinegra con un tono preocupado a su mejor amiga.

- no, no me pasa nada- respondió la rubia aun pensando el chico de ojos carmín "que me pasa, si ni siquiera le conozco, será porque no he dormido mucho que estoy un poco atontada, si será eso" pensó Maka intento darse una razón a si misma de porque pensaba en ese chico alvino, mientras tanto el chico alvino pensaba en la chica de ojos esmeraldas.

- tch, solo pienso en ella porque hemos quedado muy juntos, nada mas- se dijo para sí mismo el peliblanco y luego se puso su mochila al hombro y salió de la escuela, realmente no tenía muchas ganas de ver a su hermano que era quien ahora se encargaba de él, con suerte se habría ido a algún recital de violín y el podría jugar tranquilamente al GF (Grand Fatasia), para nuestros protagonistas se pasaron el reto del día jugando y bueno algunos hicieron su tarea ( Maka, Tsubaki, Liz y Kid).

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Otro amanecer más en death city, en una mansión un chico alvino se levantaba por culpa de los rayos del sol.

- ¿por qué rayos tiene que salir el sol tan temprano?- se pregunto el joven mientras se ponía su uniforme escolar (n/a: los uniformes son los que llevan Soul y maka después de que Soul se convierta en Death Scyle) alguien toco a la puerta y luego abrió- ¿Qué quieres Wess?

- Ow ¿hermanito como supiste que era yo? Bueno viene para decirte que el desayuno ya te lo han servido y además a preguntarte una cosa- dijo una copia casi exacta a Soul solo que sin sus característicos dientes de tiburón - ¿vendrás en la limusina?

- sabia que eras tú porque nadie más que tu puede ser así de molesto y no, no pienso ir en la limusina ya te lo he dicho no quiero que la gente se acerque a mi porque tengo dinero y piense que soy el típico rico mimado- "sobretodo esa chica de ojos jade, pero en que estoy pensado" pensó el chico regañándose a si mismo.

- Soul no tienes que ser tan borde, bueno yo me voy- dijo el hermanos mayor de los Evans cerrando la puerta de la habitación, Soul no sabía porque pero tenía la sensación de que hoy le iba a ocurrir algo que cambiara su vida (n/a: jajaja y no se equivoca. Soul: que tramas loca? Yo: acaso quieres que le diga a maka lo que paso antes. Soul: de que hablas? Yo: de lo de Blair. Soul: No, no se lo digas, me callare pero no se lo digas. Yo: así me gusta).

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Otro día más de clases, los estudiantes del Shibusen entraban a clase para esperar a sus respectivos profesores de la primera hora, Kid se encontraba mirando nervioso a la puerta esperando algo o a alguien, la puerta se abrió pero el pelinegro con rayitas blancas se decepciono al ver que solo era su amigo Black*Star.

-Yahooo, el Gran Black*Star ha llegado para iluminarles el día- dijo el mono... que diga chico de pelo azul, llamando la atención del salón por un momento pero luego al darse cuenta de que era el volvieron a lo que estaban haciendo. – Hey hola viejo- dijo el peliazul saludando al chico alvino.

- hola Black- dijo medio dormido el chico de ojos rojos, mientras volvía a cerrar sus ojos para intentar dormir.

-Hola rayitas tu dios a llegado- dijo el ojiverde dirigiéndose esta vez al ojidorado que hizo caso omiso de su comentario y siguió mirando la puerta, el peliazul dedujo que se había quedado callado por su grandeza y se sentó al lado de Kid, después de un buen rato por la puerta entro una profesora que llevaba un parche en el ojo.

- Bueno alumnos… parece ser que hoy también tenemos nuevas alumnas- dijo la profesora de nombre Marie- bueno chicas preséntense- primero entro una chica pelirroja con dos mechones negros pero en la escala del color rojo (n/a: un rojo muy oscuro) a los lados de su cara, de grandes atributos, alta y con ojos marrones.

-Hola me llamo Sakura Domoto encantada de conoceros me pueden llamar Saku- dijo esta con un tono alegre, luego entro una chica de pelo rosa que ni siquiera le llegaba a los hombros, la chica parecía bastante asustada.

- etto... ho… hola me... me llamo, Ch… Chrona Makensi- Dijo la pelirrosa muy tímidamente y luego se escondía detrás de la profesora, y la última chica que quedaba era de estatura media, no era plana, pero no llegaba a tener el pecho que tenia Tsubaki, su pelo era de color café y le llegaba un poco mas debajo de los hombros y unos ojos marrones claros.

- Hola soy Iarin Amashi encantada- dijo esta ultima chica con una voz tranquila que resultaba agradable de escuchar.

-Bueno, hoy abra un cambio de asientos- dijo Marie dándoles un papel a cada alumno con el numero de su asiento, Soul quedo sentado al lado de Maka y al lado de esta estaba Chrona, una fila más arriba estaban Tsubaki y Black*Star sentados juntos y unos lugares más a la izquierda estaban Sakura e Iarin y finalmente en el fila de arriba del todo estaba Kid con las gemelas Thompson a los lados de este, y después de esto dieron clase de matemáticas con Marie y luego clase de lengua con Azusa, hasta que finalmente llego el esperado recreo, cuando el chico ojidorado estaba reunido con sus dos amigos escucho algo.

-¡Kid!- Grito la chica de pelo café abrazando al pelinegro con tres rayitas.

.- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .-

Bien ya termine el primer cap ^^ espero que les guste.

Maka: por fin puedo opinar! ^^ y ahora- un aura asesina cubre a Maka- porque me has tenido que sentar al lado de ese idiota- señala a Soul.

Soul: a quien llamas idiota, pecho plano- le contesta enfadado.

Yo: etto… bueno ya basta adiós, y…

Soul y Maka: dejen un Review a esta ( susurro: penosa) autora ¡

Yo: que han dicho! ¬¬

Soul y Maka: nada…

Yo: bueno hasta el próximo cap.

FIN


	3. Empezando a hacer grupos

Bueno aquí el capitulo que debo desde hace… mucho tiempo. Pero es que he tenido muchos exámenes y cosas por el estilo que no me han dejado tiempo libre para escribir… Bueno ahora lean y nos vemos abajo.

Disclaimer: los personajes de Soul Eater no me pertenecen (por desgracia).

-.- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .-

**Empezando a hacer grupos…**

El ojidorado fue aplacado por la nueva alumna de cabellos castaños que le abrazaba muy fuerte.

-Hola Iarin- dijo el chico que respondía al nombre de Kid y sus dos amigos se quedaron asombrados por el valor que tenia la chica nueve al haberse abalanzado sobre el chico con tres rayitas en la cabeza, este aun en el suelo con la chica encima suspiro y dijo- bueno… esto Soul, Black esta es mi hermana Iarin.- hubo un momento de silencio algo molesto en el que la chica aprovecho para levantarse del suelo.

-ah… encantados- dijeron Black y Soul como si fuesen robots y otro incomodo silencio se hizo presente-¿¡QUE!

-ya decía yo que se tardaban- dijo el ojidorado con una gotita al estilo anime.

-pero… pero… si tienen distintos apellidos.

-ya es verdad pero eso es porque me crie con mi madre y ella quiso que tuviera su apellido en vez del de mi padre- dijo la que hasta ahora se había mantenido callada en silencio al lado de su hermano al parecer, una pelirroja se acerco a velocidad rayo y se llevo a la castaña del brazo a no se sabe dónde.

-bueno…- dijo el de ojos rubís intentando sacar conversación después de lo que acababa de pasar.

- ¡EL GRAN ORE-SAMA DICE QUE VAMOS A IR A COMER!- dijo… bueno supongo que lo suponéis… lo dijo Black-Star haciendo una de sus poses encima de una mesa.

-bájate de ahí asimétrico- dijo Death the Kid, ya volvía todo a la normalidad… bueno casi todo… los chicos se fueron a la azotea a comer. En el aula aun había una aura negra en un rincón con una mancha de color rosa… casualmente la chica pelicenizo se había olvidado un libro que había empezado hace un par de días y vio a una de las nuevas chicas en una esquina asique se acerco a ella para preguntarle qué le pasaba.

-etto...-dijo tratando de llamar la atención de la pelirosa, y una vez que la obtuvo continuo- ¿Qué haces aquí sola?

-bu… bue… bueno, yo… es… que soy nueva y… y no conozco a… a… na… nadie…-dijo la pelirosada con una voz muy temblorosa.

-si quieres podemos ser amigas- dijo la de ojos jades con una sonrisa amigable.

-¿en… enserio?-pregunto la de ojos violetas.

-¡Sí!- dijo animada la de pelo ceniza, en ese momento sonó el timbre de vuelta a clases por lo que cada una se sentó en su asiento a esperar que la clase empezara. Después de un rato llegaron Iarin y Sakura hablando del Grand Fantasia, por lo que Maka presto atención, la verdad es que aun quedaba un rato para que tocara el timbre por lo que Maka aprovecho para acercarse a ellas para preguntarle por este, Chrona también estaba interesada ya que ella también jugaba, aunque no se acercaba debido a su timidez.

- Chicas… ¿ustedes juegan al Grand Fantasia?- pregunto la de ojos jades metiéndose en la conversación, las otras dos chicas se voltearon a verla, no habían notado que ella estaba ahí.

- ¡Claro que si!- contesto muy animada la chica pelirroja – ¿tu también juegas?- pregunto con esta vez con cara curiosa.

- Si- dijo esta vez con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro la peliceniza por haber encontrado alguien en la escuela que también jugaban al GF- yo y mi mejor amiga, Tsubaki somos nivel 13 ¿y vosotras?- realmente le entusiasmaba poder hablar de ese tipo de cosas además de con su mejor amiga y su prima.

-Nosotras somos level 14 casi 15 pero nos tuvimos que ir a dormir para venir a la escuela y por ello no pudimos llegar al 15 y conseguir el siguiente nivel de ocupación- esta vez intervino pelicastaña- oye podríamos jugar juntas algún día, nuestros nicks son Iarin89 y Sakuya-san- Maka apunto los nombres en una libreta que había sacado de no se sabía donde…

-Oye… ¿usar tu nombre no es un poco raro… ?- pregunto Maka

-Exacto, se supone que las personas no usan su nombre en este tipo de juegos por lo que no sabrán que es mi nombre- dijo Iarin como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo- por cierto ¿Cuáles son vuestros nicks?

- El mío es Jade34 y el de mi amiga Kunai22- Sakura se encargo de apuntar esto, y ninguna se dio cuenta de que cierta pelirrosa estaba anotando también los nicks. Después de aquella charla sonó la campana que anunciaba el recomienzo de las clases.

-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_En el juego de Grand Fantasía _

_Kaslow_ (cuando sean cosas que ocurren en la realidad las pondré entre / y /)

Party chat:

Iarin89: Bien Sakuya ya lo hemos conseguido

Sakuya-chan: Sip… aunque tengo que caminar mucho, aun me queda para la ciudad que tengo que ir para elegir mi profesión de hechicera ¬¬

Iarin89: oki… bueno luego hablamos ahora voy a hablar con quien hay que hablar cuyo nombre no recuerdo pero no me apetece mirarlo…

Sakuya-chan: hey! Recibí una invitación de Jade34 y otra de Kunai22…

Iarin89: acéptalas -.-

Sakuya-chan: pero no se quienes son D=

Iarin89: *facepalm* /realmente en la realidad se golpeo la cabeza contra la palma de su mano/ son Maka y su amiga, a mi me acaban de mandar la invitación.

Sakuya-chan: no vale que a ti te lo digan por mensajería y a mí no .

Iarin89: No hagas que vaya a donde estas tu por favor…

/La pelirroja encontró su libreta donde había apuntado los nicks/

Sakuya-chan: aw… ya entiendo (encontré mi libreta perdida =D )

Iarin89: las voy a invitar a la party y borrare lo que has dicho antes…

Sakuya-chan: D=

_La Party Chat ha sido reiniciada_

Iarin89: ya esta

Jade34: Hola!

Kunai22: hola, encantada de conocerlas :)

Sakuya-chan: Lo mismo digo! Jajaja

Iarin89: Sakuya no te entretengas y ve a tu ciudad a especializar tu profesión è.é

Sakuya-chan: Ok ya voy D=

Kunai22: no has sido un poco dura con ella?

Iarin89: nah que va, es normal entre nosotras.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bien se que ha sido muy corto… Pero, pero es que no se me han ocurrido cosas mejores, prometo que el siguiente cap será más largo . y intentare tardar menos…

La verdad es que este cap lo tenia desde hace una semana o asi pero hoy me acabo de recordar que debía subirlo, lo siento! . y bueno estuve ocupada con exámenes y eso y prometo que el cap de: Sueños hechos realidad ¿no? Sera largo, pero para ello tienen que esperar un poquito más, porque la verdad es que se me olvido por completo ya que me centre en hacer una historia para un concurso de mi insti en el que gano dinero y eso… bueno gracias por leer y Por favor dejen un Review con sus criticas constructivas, amenazas etc…


End file.
